


Resolute. Eager. Infinite.

by HeyJude19



Series: The Three Words Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Romance, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJude19/pseuds/HeyJude19
Summary: Another one-shot based on the fabulous art of @abrilas-art on tumblr and instagram. Draco plans on asking Hermione a very important question, but she'd rather make them late for dinner.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Three Words Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189406
Comments: 32
Kudos: 264





	Resolute. Eager. Infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you friend, for your amazing art, collaborating with you is an absolute dream. Go look at the rest of what [@abrilas-art](https://abrilas.art/) creates, because it's all fantastic.
> 
> Listen to the podfic from [ETL-Echo Audiobooks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnjrwJQxkRg&feature=youtu.be).

Resolute. Eager. Infinite.

The flames of the candles lit all around his desk flickered and burned lower, casting shadows along the paneled walls of his private study. 

Resolute. Eager. Infinite. 

Draco leaned back in his desk chair and stared unseeing at the parchment beneath his hands while he repeated the three words that might calm his racing heart and see him through this interminable evening at the Potters. He had a life-altering question to ask Hermione and he needed to center his whirring mind so he could, for once, command his traitorous mouth. 

Resolute. 

He’d come to this decision much earlier in their relationship than he’d ever admit aloud. Draco would be decisive in the way he’d been through each step of their burgeoning relationship. 

Nothing had kept them apart. 

Not their lengthy separation as she spent the better part of a year in Australia healing her parents’ memories.

Not the initial vitriol spewed by her closest friends as they objected to the ludicrous notion of Hermione loving him. 

Not the reticence of his mother nor the outright disapproval of his father.

So, Draco would endure this previously scheduled dinner on the anniversary of his first date with Hermione. He’d be cordial and borderline pleasant with her irksome friends so that when they returned home she’d be in a pleasant mood.

A good enough mood to answer in the affirmative when he asked her a question. 

“Granger.”

No, she’d get annoyed if he played this moment off as casual. 

“Hermione. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I—”

No. No more speeches. Just a humble request.

“Hermione. Will you marry me?”

Eager.

Draco knew he could appear closed-off, could sound cold and distant, even if he felt completely consumed with a blinding passion for the woman he loved. To those who did not know him as she did, Draco presented an aloof, unapproachable air. 

But for her? For her, Draco could spare a genuine smile, a tender sweep of his fingers through her voluminous hair, and a soft spoken declaration of such sincere affection that never failed to make her grin and blush.

Though his request of her tonight would be uttered in a solemn, measured tone, he hoped to also impart just how much he looked forward to each day, each moment, with her by his side. 

Even if he didn’t always know how to openly express this yearning. 

The Floo suddenly lit up green and interrupted any further thought paths he might want to traverse. 

She stepped out in all her devastating beauty; dressed in one of his favorite, curve-hugging ensembles. A neckline that left her bare collarbone begging to be marked. Part of him already claimed this space with the first initial of his given name dangling from a delicate chain around her throat.

She stalked up to him and ran her hands up his chest. “I know we said we’d meet at Harry’s after work, but I just couldn’t wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“This. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

She tugged him to stand and drew him in for a lingering kiss. One that made him want to hike up her dress, hoist her onto his desk, and bury himself between her thighs.

Before he could indulge in her body, worship her breasts and feast on her cunt in a way that made her forget about this inane get-together, or even her own name, she made the first move.

Gods, she always did best him at everything. 

She was resolute in the way she unzipped his trousers and pumped his cock. Eager in the way she sank to her knees and took him in her mouth, driving him to the brink of madness with her mouth and hands working in tandem.

Infinite. 

He wanted this, wanted her, forever. As voracious for her body as he was for her mind. As fervent in pursuit of her heart as he was of her soul. 

Draco looked down in awe, seeing the ceaseless joy and boundless love she offered him. The unending path they’d walk together. He palmed the curve of her face as she expertly sucked him deeper, encouraging him to thrust with a few taps to his knee. Draco’s hand with his family signet ring trailed up her cheek and then gently anchored in her curls. 

She might be on her knees for him now, and he might be wearing a ring, but by the end of tonight, he’d see these positions reversed. 

She could do this for him countless times and he’d relinquish all sense every time, without fail. His hips bucked into her face and he lost the ability to control the words spilling past his lips.

“Fuck… so good, love… want to marry you…”

He came down her throat, saving the fantasy of painting the skin of her pretty little neck for another night when they wouldn’t be late for dinner. 

She nuzzled her face against his palm and let out a light laugh as she sat back on her heels. 

“Draco, is there something you’d like to ask me?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr too: [@heyjude19-writing](https://heyjude19-writing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
